Death By Phoenix
by Sith Master2019
Summary: Warning major spoilers for X3! A changed around moment involving Magneto Jean and Charles.


A/N: Warning: Major Spoilers for X3. Do not read nay further in this author note or story if you do not want the X3 movie spoiled for you. But this is just a rewrite of when Jean killed Charles. I don't fell Magneto did enough to saver the Professor.

Jean sat on a chair in the corner of a small room. A bookshelf, chairs, a desk, and a few lamps floated around her. She was barely conscious of what she was doing she was deep in thought. Then Professor Charles Xavier wheeled himself in the room and helmeted Erik Lensherr also known as Magneto flanked him.

" I knew you would come." Jean said to Charles as he wheeled himself in front of her. He looked straight into her eyes.

" Of course," Xavier replied smiling warmly. " I've come to take you home."

" I have no home."

" Yes you do, you have a home and a family."

" You know he thinks your power is to great for you to control to control." Magneto butted in stepping up beside Xavier.

" Erik." Charles warned

" No, I don't believe your mind games are going to work anymore Charles." Magneto replied looking to Jean.

" So you want to control me?" Jean asked Megneto.

" No, he does." Magneto replied looking to Charles.

" No." Charles said looking at Jean. " I want to help you."

" Help me? What's wrong with me?"

" Absolutely nothing." Magneto said.

" Erik Stop!" Charles yelled.

" No Charles not this time, you've always held her back!"

" For your own good Jean." Xavier said looking at her.

At that moment Jean felt him in her head. Trying to probe her thoughts, to see inside. Fury burned deep inside her gut, he had no right to come into her head.

" Stay out of my head." She whispered in a deadly voice. A lamp flew across the room and smashed into the bookshelf behind Magneto and the small table behind Jean rose.

" Perhaps you should listen to her Charles." Magneto said.

" Stay out of my head." Jean said again as more objects began to rise.

" Jean stop it." Xavier said. " Let me help you. Your power is to great to control, look Jean, you killed the man you love but I can help you!"

" NO STOP IT!" Jean screamed in grief and all the glass in the room shattered and the objects began to float up higher towards the ceiling.

" I think you ought to give her the cure." Magneto said.

" Jean let me in!" Charles said. " Please I can help you."

" Stay… out… of… my… head!" Jean warned slowly cold venom in her voice. Now things began to rotate around every room in the house. Windows shattered, books flew from their shelves water came out of the taps and flew upwards. The mailbox smashed into itself and Magneto went flying into the kitchen.

Now it was a battle of power between Jean and the professor.

" Jean, let me in." Xavier said as wind began to blow and the objects outside the house even started to move. Jean's eyes turned metallic black and her lips and tinge of green. Her face darkened and her hair floated around her like red fire. Xavier lifted off his wheelchair and the whole house flew up.

" JEAN STOP!" Cried magneto as Charles skin and suit began to tear off of him. Jean stood up.

" JEAN NO!" Magneto cried again desperately trying to get up. He succeeded and walked with all his effort back into the room. He extended his and a small pocked knife on the floor (still folded as so not to kill her) hurled itself at the back of Jean's head in a vain attempt to knock her out or break her concentration. It stopped just before it hit her head and shattered. The pieces flew up onto the ceiling and stayed there. Xavier's skin continued to fly off.

" No Jean!" Cried Magneto. He extended his hand again and tossed Xavier's wheel chair at her. It flew towards her but returned to its original spot. Jean turned her head to Magneto.

" Stop now or die with him."

" Don't kill him!" Cried Magneto. Jean shook her head and he flew back into the kitchen. Jean turned her attention back to Charles.

" Stay out of my head!" She said again, but Xavier did not heed this final warning and continued to fight Jean's mental blocking. Logan peeped his head into the room from above to door, which was trying to shut itself. Shards of glass on the ceiling floated down to the middle of the room and aimed themselves at Charles.

" No!" Logan cried.

" JEAN STOP IT!" Magneto said. In one final attempt to stop her he ripped the sink from behind him off the counter and shot it at her. It shattered into dust before it even got past Charles. The glass began to fly at him.

" Don't let it control you." He said to Jean who's face was now totally unrecognizable. Charles turned his head to Logan and smiled slightly. " Goodbye."

The glass shot into him and tore right through his body leaving nothing. Logan cried in pain and was pushed away. The glass fell to the floor. The bookshelves fell, the books, the lamps, the water, the house. Magneto stood up and looked at Charles's wheel chair. Empty, pain stabbed through him, his friend was dead, his oldest, dearest friend Charles was dead. But Jean was alive and she had displayed a huge amount of power. Now she was his. She was back to sitting on the chair, tears in her eyes that did not fall. Little did he know it was not Jean Grey who killed Xavier, but Phoenix, the real Jean Grey was sitting down drowning in the pain she felt from letting Phoenix kill Xavier. Magneto approached her and helped her get up. He put a comforting hand on her back.

" Come with me my dear." He said.

" Why?" She turned around and hissed at him her eyes metallic black again. " You tried to stop me."

" I'm sorry. I though Charles would stop if you stopped trying to kill him. I thought he would get out of your head, I was wrong. I am deeply sorry."

" Why should I come with you."

" With me you can be free, no one again will try to control you."

" Perhaps I will."

" Come." Magneto said again. Her eyes returned to normal and she let him lead her away. Away from everything.


End file.
